


Że jeśli ja tobie nieszczęście, to i ty mnie nieszczęście! // Sear My Flesh and Bone

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: (And I don't own a cat and never will but cats are great), (will explain someday maybe), ENG version I might upload tomorrow prolly or some other time next week, Gen, I completely forgot the nilfgaardian word 'hanza' before the current reread, I don't ship Cahir and Ciri the way I don't own a cat aaaand I'll explain that someday, Oneshot, bardzo bardzo bardzo króciutki oneshot i dłuższy nie będzie, czytam sobie znowu Wiedźmina teraz jak co roku to będzie zaraz widać w moich fikach, headcanons, i tak dalej, itd itp, napisane w osiem minut więc dużo się nie spodziewaj;sorka, no i czy to miłość?, po prostu przerwka w pracy, well barely when mostly rooted in canon but that's headcanons too right?, zależy jak zdefiniować
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: - Geralt mi raz rzekł, że mu Ciri powiedziała, że ma o tobie koszmary, - powiedział bard. - Słuchaj, Nilfgaardczyku. O dobrych ludziach, to Cię koszmary w mroku nocy nie nachodzą.- Nie jestem-- Och, wiem, wiem.- Do czego zmierzasz?- Nie do poematu. Na pewno nie o tobie i małej.- Małej? Nie znasz jej, poeto, - mruknął Cahir i odwrócił się do barda plecami.Siedzieli przy ognisku. Milva drzemała. Regis patrzył w dal, i udawał, że nie słucha.
Relationships: Cahir & Jaskier, Cahir & his issues, Cahir/Ciri unrequited, Geralt's hanza
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Że jeśli ja tobie nieszczęście, to i ty mnie nieszczęście! // Sear My Flesh and Bone

\- Geralt mi raz rzekł, że mu Ciri powiedziała, że ma o tobie koszmary, - powiedział bard. - Słuchaj, Nilfgaardczyku. O dobrych ludziach, to Cię koszmary w mroku nocy nie nachodzą.  
\- Nie jestem-  
\- Och, wiem, wiem.  
\- Do czego zmierzasz?  
\- Nie do poematu. Na pewno nie o tobie i małej.  
\- Małej? Nie znasz jej, poeto, - mruknął Cahir i odwrócił się do barda plecami.  
Siedzieli przy ognisku. Milva drzemała. Regis patrzył w dal, i udawał, że nie słucha. Geralt? Geralt był na czatach. Angoulême udawała, że nie drzemie. Cóż, miała prawo po wczorajszym. Bez wątpienia.  


Noc była piekielnie gwiaździsta. Cahirowi nie przeszkadzałoby, gdyby w tej chwili na niebie było trochę mniej gwiazd, aby móc spojrzeć w jakąś ciemność, i na chwilę uciszyć goniące galopem myśli. Myśli i myśli i więcej myśli. Czy też uczucia. Może poeta by tak powiedział. Cahir nie był poetą, lecz żołnierzem.

******************************

I kochał. Lub nie. Czym było to, co czuł? Ktokolwiek rzekł, iż sny są ulotne, skłamał. _I to, kurwa, podle._

_*************************************_

_Koszmar._

Jaskier nie musiał mu mówić. Wiedział, przeczuwał to, chociaż wolałby skłamać, że nie.

Strach w jej oczach. Sposób, w jaki na niego patrzyła, próbując go zabić. Próbując? Tak naprawdę, gdyby chciała, to by go zabiła. Lecz nie o to chodziło.

W oczach Ciri nie było Cahira. Był najazd na Cintrę, w ludzkiej postaci. Była zagłada i śmierć i strata wszystkiego, w ludzkiej postaci. Nie, Cahir nie poderjrzewał tego na początku. Ale od tamtego czasu, wiele o tym myślał, i-

Może miał rację, że to widziała Ciri, w powietrzu, którym oddychał, w jego twarzy, nie, ona chyba nie widziała jego twarzy. A może się mylił. Nie o to chodziło. Nie było to zaskoczeniem, i, naprawdę, czyż mógł odmówić jej racji? Szokiem było to, że postanowiła go nie zabić. Na widok czegoś. Czego, nie wiedział. No bo nie był nią.

I nie o to chodziło.

******************************

_Koszmar._

W snach, Cahir widział ją. Przedtem. Zanim spróbowała go zabić jako przedstawiciela najazdu na Cintrę. Przedstawiciela! Jak gdyby miał taką moc, kiedykolwiek, jakkolwiek.

Przedtem. I potem. W snach, widział-

Księżniczkę. Dziewczynkę. Wiedźminkę. Czarodziejkę. Dziewczynę. Łotrzycę. Kobietę. Czarodziejkę. Więcej.

Nie mógł jej nie kochać, tak jak nie mógł nie oddychać. I już nie zastanawiał się, czy ją kocha, tak, jak nie zastanawiał się, czy oddycha lub czy też jest żołnierzem lub nad własnym imieniem i przynależnością (tak, był żołnierzem w armii Nilfgaardu, _w armii Nilfgaardu,_ ale nie Nilfgaardczykiem, lecz grafem z Vicovaro. Czy nikt za granicą nie rozumiał różnicy?

*******************************

Kiedy spał, śnił o Ciri. Rzadko szczęśliwej, możnaby powiedzieć. Jakże więc mógł jej nie szukać?

Jeśli miałaby po odnalezieniu postanowić go zabić, Cahir postanowił jej (nie dziewczynce, kobiecie, gdy ją odnajdzie, ileż czasu przecie minęło) w tym nie przeszkadzać, jak i również nie prosić Geralta o wstawiennictwo. Przyjąć śmierć lub życie z jej ręki.

I tak wpierw musiał ją odnaleźć.

Z ich całej grupy tylko Geralt i on, Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach, syn Ceallacha Dyffryna aep Gruffyda, związani byli z Ciri snami, związani przeznaczeniem, nieszczęsnym przeznaczeniem.

O które Cahir nigdy nie prosił.

********

Kiedyś wiedział, co powie Ciri, gdy ją odnajdzie.

_Posłuchaj, Lwiątko, ja nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Myślę, że chcę, byś żyła._

_****************_

Kiedyś wiedział, co powie Ciri, gdy ją odnajdzie.

_Dlaczego jesteś w moich snach? Czy ja Ciebie kocham? Nie wiem. Powiedz mi, księżniczko. Czarodziejko.  
_

_**************_

Kiedyś wiedział, co powie Ciri, gdy ją odnajdzie.

_Dlaczego mnie nie zabiłaś? Ja ciebie nie pojmuję.  
_

_*******************************_

Kiedyś wiedział, co powie Ciri, gdy ją odnajdzie. Na kolanach.

_Przepraszam. Geralt Cię znalazł, ja nie umiałem. To i dobrze._

_******************************_

Kiedyś. Teraz już nie wiedział.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Serio, nie będę mówić z czego są cytaty, których użyłam jako tytułu, chyba, że ktoś wie, bo są bardzo oczywiste, z tytułów, który prawie prawie każdy zna.


End file.
